The Decomposing Truth
by Tyler j. Shaffer
Summary: A story about a kid who must use his wits and knowledge to over come a threat to humanity. Be brutal, I will try to get better as I can.
1. Prolouge

Wasteland, as far as the eye can see. Dust teeming from the earth and flowing like a crusty river across everything. The blistering hot sun coupled only by the fact that you must keep moving to live makes surviving a worse task. Imagine a 5-day hike across this land, carrying a 40+ pound load. Your every muscle straining and pulling to the beat of a mute drum.

Journal Entry- April/17/2020

We have been traveling for day's. I don't think we are making any progress now. It is so sad to say that this might be the end of our group. We had made it so far for nothing, nothing at all but to die like this. Ammunition is running low, and our water supply is at a two day minimum. This is it then, the last stretch. The moans are closing in and the people are scared, I fear this is our last night as humans...

The year is 2020, and the humans are no longer the top of the food chain. Sometimes on the lonely morning shift I have to ask myself, were we ever? Was there ever a time we could truly say we were on top. If there was it hasn't been in 8 years. I am talking of course of the Apocalypse. No it was not the holy rapture or earth shattering happening it was predicted to be. To keep the story short, I'll begin with the word zombie.

Yes the far fetched myth of society was found, in the rural country area in west Virginia. Sadly Police and militia forces had no chance. With a third of the population gone and the rest carrying the virus, It wasn't long before it hit here in Ohio. The following is the story of the survival and uprising of a teenager and his friends, all the way up to the final known data about him. Keep reading, if you can, and never forget this story.


	2. Chapter 1

signs we all missed

I will never forget it, the sounds of the TV and radio crackling. The first hint of reception coming from a news channel. The class was buzzing, for the last half hour the tornado sirens were buzzing. In the middle of a bright summer day to boot, what could really be happening? As the news reports came in one by one it seemed that the government was worried about some virus. I was not to interested any more. So me and my friends were talking about our favorite subject, zombies.

"What the hell are you talking about brad!" Evan shouted quietly so the rest of the class did not hear him. Evan was a real good friend of mine, a former Floridian and fellow gamer, we were able to agree on a lot of things. Him and brad, well, not so much. "Listen I am just saying if there was ever a reason to use a melee weapon on a zombie it is if there is more then one." Brad said smugly as if he had already won. Brad was a football player that gamed on his free time. Together the tree of us were odd, odd in a way that was enjoyable to be around. "Guy's look, melee and ballistic don't matter, as long as you drop your quota in zombies by nightfall."

We shared our laugh and went back to our work, laughing and jeering at each other. When the bell finally did ring we all said bye and went our separate ways. Not knowing that this might be the last time we got to be normal teenagers. The bus ride home was tense, the bus driver looking scared and sad all at the same time. I recall staring somberly out the window all the way to my stop. I loved the look of my house from the end of our back alley. The way the crisp green yard made the red shutter stand out on the gray siding.

Walking in the house I found a note, written in a close cursive and stuck to the fridge. "Tyler, Please remember to take out the garbage when you get home." I tossed the note in the can and walked to my room, it could wait. Flipping on the TV the same news broadcast seemed to be on every channel. So without better things to do I decided to leave it on and relax. The news report had a sulky aura to him. The way he cried made me truly wonder just what was happening today.

"The death toll is rising as we try to pinpoint how this all started, for those of you just tuning in we are here in bellefontaine wi-" The static rung in my head a very long time, leaving me breathless and empty. "What in the world." I thought to myself "Is happening not even fifteen miles away from here.


	3. Chapter 2

The Battle Plan

"It shouldn't have happened this fast." Evan thought out loud, not really talking to any of us. He was standing over a map of Logan county, looking at the red parts where the sightings have been. Running a dirty hand through his hair he sighed. None of us had been ready, they were so close, we had such little time. "Its time to put a plan into action, we can not let these things take us." I reassured him. "We can not let one member of this town die." I slammed my fist to the table pissed at myself, I should have seen this coming, should have known.

It had to be done, someone had to help all these people. That sad part was no one knew how, except for the few. We were the nerds in the normal day's, back when the jock and the preppy ruled the teenagers perception of earth. I guess things change, our trio of game playing geeks is now the one hope for our towns survival. It had to be done, they needed a leader, and we would give it to them.

We all met on video chat that night, me and Evan did live very near each other, but with the night un-safe and Brad in the town over, this would be easier. "We have to have a plan!" Was Brads course of the conversation. "We need to evacuate now!" It was chaos for the first half hour of the meeting. Until finally Evan laid out what I was thinking, and tried to bring peace. "Listen guys this won't be easy. We have to have rules, a plan, and authority." I could see the seriousness in his eyes, and brad nodding on the other side of the screen. "Evan is right, we have to have to show them a leader." I added, hoping to keep the manner of my voice still. To be honest I was scared, three eighteen year old's leading two towns to there survival? "We all need to lead, but we need one figure head, to show them a feeling of power." was brad's response.

The message was simple, get out and give people the word that there was to be a meeting. We were all going to meet at Evans house, it was bigger, but in the end it was on the street with me standing on the roof. With Evan and Brad at my side we explained what we wanted to do, most were upset. "Who put the runts in charge?" Was the general outlook in the crowd. We decided to quit for the night, and re-address them when a stable plan was made. This was it, the time has come when it would all pay off. We were going to save our town, and maybe with time, the world.


	4. Chapter 3

We Lay The Law

It was late, and after hours on the computer making plans, we were sure we could make it. The idea was to go north to DeGraff, and then we could hold down in the school. It had everything we needed, food, water, and safety. The hardest part would be getting there, moving a town wouldn't exactly be a piece of cake. This is the base of it as explained by Evan "We will make a caravan, armed with the best weapons possible. Expending only the least amount of ammo, we will have to be as careful as possible not to waist. In the end the amount of ammo we have will be our savior." Sounds simple, but we found out it was going to be way harder. First we had to stockpile all of our supplies, then find a way to get them to the school. We had to move 734 people fast? Now that seemed impossible, and that was an estimate.

We hammered in the final nails and announced the verdict, the one decided upon and voted by all. The major supplies would be in hallowed out campers, in the middle of the "Zombie parade" as some were calling it. Then working out would be families, and in the back and front would be the guns, any one able to shoot decent. The people were getting restless, as they looked in the eastern sky they could see smoke, this was the last hour to push. I rallied up the caravan, leading it to make everyone else feel safer. "This is it!" I shouted above there hushed voices, "We drive fast and hard, the first group to make it will make barricades. The back gunners will break off to loot the market, and meet back here to help with the defenses.

The crowed roared as the engines revved up, shouting approval to me and the other two. Evan and Brad were buzzed with excitement, running to join the back trucks so they could direct the store process. I was in charge of setting the home we might spend a long time in, thank god that school was big and prison like, it is our last chance for now. Our only light of hope in this foggy disaster, may god help us all. The process went great if you would summarize it, only to contacts with the zombies.

The front half of our convoy made it safely to the school, beginning project castle. The first objective was the windows and doors, we had each of them either boarded or bricked. It was hard work, but we made that place as safe as we could. It had a long way to go, trenches, pikes, maybe even barbwire. We were fare from safest for sure, but there was something about the brick and steel that made you glad to have moved.


End file.
